Bem Vindo Ao Amor
by Kinha'Black
Summary: E então Ron acaba percebendo que as cinco últimas paixonites não eram amor. Isso era?
1. Trailer

**Título: **Bem vindo ao amor

**Shipper: **Ron Weasley /Luna Lovegood

**Autor: **Kinha'Black

**Rated: **T

**Sumary: **E então Ron acaba percebendo que as cinco últimas paixonites não eram amor. Isso era?

**Capa:** img 109 . imageshack . us / img 109 / 7119 / capabvaa . jpg

_**Ron Wesley, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter e amiguinhos não me pertencem e sim a J.K. Rowling.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Trailer – Bem vindo ao Amor...**

_E Ron Descobriu que aquilo que sentira não era amor. Mas também não sabia o que o amor era. Luna ia ajudá-lo a descobrir._

_Uma história de..._

**Amizade...**

**-** Bem. – começou Luna – Obrigada por ter me defendido hoje.

**-** É isso o que fazem os melhores amigos, não é? – sorriu.

**-** Acho que sim. – Luna agarrou a mão de Ron e a apertou, com um sorriso singelo.

**Culpa...**

- Ah, Harry, eu não sei por que fiz isso. Ela não merecia.

- Não mesmo – concordou Harry.

- O que eu faço? – choramingou Ron.

- Bom, se você a ama mesmo, deixe de sentir vergonha dela e aceite-a como é.

**Amor...**

- É assim que deve alimentá-los, Ron. Com carinho, alegria e...

- Amor – Ron completou.

- Isso. Amor.

**Um pouco de ação...**

- Hum... Acho que não devíamos ter colado esses cartazes por ai.

- Você acha?

- Eu vou lá esclarecer...

- Não, Luna. Corre!

**Histerismo...**

- Ah, o que eu faço? Eu vou enlouquecer! As mulheres são loucas! Eu estou ficando louco!

- Ron, quer parar de piração?

**E muitos momentos bons...**

- O que você fez? – Ron arregalou os olhos ainda meio atônito.

- Te beijei, seu bobo.

- Porque fez isso?

- Bem – Luna enrugou a testa – Isso não é meio óbvio?

_Porque amar não é tão fácil assim..._

"Bem vindo ao amor..." Por Kinha'Black


	2. Paixões

**CAPITULO 1 - Paixões**

- E então, Harry, o que você acha? Devo ou não entregar para ela? – Era a segunda vez que Ron recitava para seu amigo uma carta que ele tinha escrito para a sua mais nova paixão. Ultimamente, Harry havia percebido, Ron andava com uma percepção muito estranha do que era se apaixonar por alguém. A cada mês ele aparecia com uma _musa_ nova, fazendo juras de amor a quem quisesse, e não quisesse ouvir. Harry se sentia meio culpado por isso. No inicio do ano ele tinha tido uma conversa franca com seu amigo sobre maturidade e principalmente a _falta _dela. Tudo bem que comentara que geralmente aos 17 anos garotos e garotas costumavam a atrair-se mutuamente, mais isso já passava dos limites.

- Ron, eu já lhe disse. Entrega a droga dessa carta logo! Está _perfeita_! – Harry rolou os olhos, deitando na cama.

- Mas essa coisa das ameixas... Será que ela vai gostar de eu ter comparado os olhos delas a ameixas? – Ron fazia uma cara de duvida enquanto recomeçava a recitar a carta – E essa parte, Harry: "Seus cabelos são como lindas cascatas de ouro..." Não ficou muito meloso, não?

- Ron. Relaxe. Ela está no quinto ano, provavelmente vai achar a coisa mais linda do mundo. Vamos lá, entregue a carta, fale pessoalmente, contrate um disk declarações para essa tal de Ameline...

- Aneline.. –cortou-o.

- Que seja. É a quinta garota que você diz gostar, e pode estar caminhando para o quinto fora.

- Harry!

- Ron, eu estou falando sério. Essa coisa de paixão...bem, está fora de controle. – Harry sentou-se na cama, olhando sério para ele. Não gostava muito de servir de garota modelo para os ensaios de declaração de Ron.

- Bem... Eu acho que você tem razão. Mas é que, estamos terminando o ano e vamos nos formar – Ele abaixou a voz como numa confissão – E eu nunca _namorei_ uma garota.

- E você acha – Harry abaixou o tom de voz caçoando seu amigo – _que eu não sei disso?_

Ron ficou vermelho.

- Bem, não é como se eu nunca tivesse beijado.

- Não estamos falando de membros familiares, Ron. – debochou Harry.

- A Mione costuma... – começou Ron.

- A Mione costuma a fazer milhares de coisa comigo, e com você. Porque é a _Mione_.

- Também não é como se ela não fosse uma garota. – Harry riu fazendo as orelhas dele ficarem novamente vermelhas. Sabia da amizade colorida e oculta que pairava entre os dois. Mas ainda era um assunto proibido. Principalmente quando Hermione começara a sair com Cornoel, da Corvinal.

- Ron, você não precisa sair por ai procurando alguém. No momento certo, você vai achar. – lhe disse.

- Bem, para você é fácil falar. Teve a Cho. Agora a minha irmã.

- O que não significa que você tenha que ir pelo mesmo caminho. – Harry disse sensatamente. Ron murchou, desanimado.

- Hum... acho que você tem razão. – concordou.

- Então deixa essa carta de lado e vamos descer para tomar café, certo?

- Tudo bem.

De mal grado, Ron largou o papel em sua mão e acompanhou Harry a passos lentos até o salão comunal. Era dez da manhã de um sábado e Hermione era a única sentada nas poltronas da sala.

- Esta fazendo o quê aqui? – Perguntou Harry a Hermione. Ela levantou os olhos dos papeis que estava na mão. Harry não deixou de reparar que ela escondera alguns papeis atrás de si. Ron estava muito ocupado, perdido em seus devaneios, para notar.

– O que houve com ele? – ela gesticulou para Ron.

- Ele está com problemas. – disse Harry sem explicar mais nada. Sabia o quanto a amiga ficava magoada com as experiências de Ron, e tinha vontade de socá-lo por deixá-la assim. – Vamos tomar café?

Ela balançou a cabeça voltando para seus escritos.

- Não estou com fome.

Harry deu de ombros e arrastou Ron consigo. Havia algo estranho com ela, mas, no momento, a estranheza de Ron era mais urgente.

Ron não imaginara o quanto aquele dia seria ruim. Ao passar no corredor, sendo arrastado por Harry, a SUA Aneline passou de mãos dadas com um tal loiro e musculoso. Hum, tudo bem, ele não estava tão interessado nela mesmo...

- Ei, Weasley! - A última voz que ele queria ouvir no momento gritou. – O que houve, Weasley? Percebeu que é um pobretão mal amado, foi?

Os dois fizeram que não ouviram, mas alguém gritou de volta:

- Porque vocês não vão catar Basiliscos?

- Ora, Weasley. Arranjou uma defensora lunática, foi?

Draco Malfoy e seus amigos riram. Harry e Ron se sentaram à mesa da Grifinória.

- Não precisava ter dito nada – falou com Luna – Sei me defender, obrigado.

- Bem, você pareceu estar ocupado demais se arrastando por ai para dizer alguma coisa.

- Porque tudo tem que ser tão ruim? – Reclamou Ron.

- Não é. O problema é que nem tudo é o que parece! – respondeu Luna.

- Do que você esta falando? – disse Ron.

- Sentimentos. Ou melhor "Passeata inter-casas de apoio á liberação dos sentimentos ocultos".

Os dois olharam para ela incrédulos.

- Luna, do que você está falando? – foi à vez de Harry dizer.

- Eu estou organizando um projeto aqui no colégio. Para que as pessoas possam colocar para fora seus sentimentos escondidos. Raiva, amor, ódio, tédio, seja o que for! A vida é tão curta para ficarmos nos escondendo, não é?

- É curta demais para perder meu tempo...

- Bem, e que dia será essa passeata? – disse Harry antes que falasse algo que a magoasse.

- Não sei ainda. Mas você poderia vir Harry. Para lidar melhor com toda essa atenção e frustração indesejada. Você também Ron. – ela olhou para eles e sorriu. Em seguida murmurou: - em prol de um mundo melhor!

Luna saiu saltitando deixando os dois boquiabertos.

Harry foi o primeiro a se recuperar: - A Luna é ótima, não é?

- Hum.

- Você pode ir, Ron. Para aprender a controlar suas emoções...

- Hahaha. Não vou para essa coisa ridícula nem que me paguem.

Harry deu de ombros. Não era o melhor dia do seu amigo.

* * *

**N.A: **Certo, essa é minha primeira FIC séria a ser publicada aqui (sim, porque as outras saíram um lixo.). Vou fazer o máximo para levá-la adiante até o finzinho. Não tenho muitas idéias sobre ela, se vai ser grande, pequenina e outros detalhes. Mas ela vai se formando no decorrer dos capítulos. Espero que gostem!

p.s.: Reviews? *_*

Beijos =*


End file.
